


Electric Lovers

by Eonnie



Series: Submissive BTS | Dystopian AUs [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harem, Android!Taehyung, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armed Conflict, Artificial Cum, Bisexual Characters, Clone!Yoongi, Cunnilingus, Cyborg!Jungkook, D/s, Enemas, Eugenics, Extra Sloppy Sex, F/M, Face-Fucking, Femdom, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Graphic Description, Hair-pulling, Innuendo, M/M, Mention of ableism, Mentions of Surgery and Excess Vomit, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Sex without Protection, Sexual Use of Food, Smut coming up in Chapter 2, Surveillance, This fic is going hard, Trippy Orgasms, Vibrating Body Parts... And More Feats, Yoongi giving brain like a champ, dom!reader, incarceration, short appearance of dom!Tae, sub!jungkook, sub!taehyung, sub!yoongi, terminal illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonnie/pseuds/Eonnie
Summary: The epidemic spreads. You’re infected, caged, and bound. A handsome android named Taehyung gives you a last chance to cheat death.-----------------Or: How To Have A Vicious Foursome with Robots?





	1. Platinum Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Futuristic poly robot smut: Why the fuck not! We're riding extra today, ladies. In the most literal sense. -Caro

“Unit A. The virus will break down your body in the next two cycles. Three at best. We can still transfer you past the Source Gate. But if you survive, you must stay there.”

“I can’t come back?”

“You can’t.” 

“What are the odds, officer?”

“Six out of ten. It’s up to you.”

“Then I’ll go.”

“Unit T will arrive to pick you up after the first term.”

 

Half a mile away in a sterile cubicle sits the officer who presses a button. The speaker ceases to drone above your head. Click. End of conversation. Eventually, the glass cage no longer vibrates from the noise. 

You’re here in confines. Hanging from the ceiling at a 45 feet chain. The itch of your skin is unbearable by now, but there’s no way to reach it. Two androids clad in layers of protective silver came to strap your hands to either side of the glass box, loose enough to reach for food but tight enough not to do any scratching. That was about seven cycles ago.

The glass is carbon-enforced, unbreakable no matter how hard you would pull. All cameras would alert the doctors anyways. You tried it once — and never again.

The only thing they said would be an option was anesthesia using radioactive exposure. Prolonged, not just a cycle or two. The sole method able to work at the distance your illness required at this stage. That’s why they put you in the air where vertigo, claustrophobia, and buckets full of vomit became the daily business. 

You could be glad that there was an oxygen pipe attached just above you, and a stack of artificial bread in the corner. It’s already dry to chew on. But at least the air is not stuffy.

Around the second term before sleeping, you got an announcement and then a gush of fresh water through the pipe right behind the oxygen supply. Now the clock outside the cage indicates the end of term five. It used to be time for rest during the last cycles you spent in the facility. Lights out. But today, you will exit the Cryptodome headquarters at last. 

And see Unit T to take you to the Gate. 

 

The officer did not reveal that this would be your last cycle in the cage until this very moment. 

They did not tell you that the chain could move so fast either. It rattles first, shaking the cage from its usual dangles into a state of jolting, leaving all the bread scattered. You didn’t manage to shove it back into its box earlier. All pipes for oxygen, water, food, and waste disengage from the outside. 

The clock snares to display the first term. Downward goes the cage. All the way into the dark tunnel you dreaded falling into since you woke up in these six transparent walls. For now, you are glad to hold onto the straps through this turbulence. The dome is large, and you’re its tiny pendulum.

All darkness lasts only a few heartbeats until the familiar glare of neon surrounds the cage. The adjacent streets appear as empty to your sensitive eyes. Seoul hasn’t changed. Both of the straps drop away when the entire construct touches the ground. Something unlocks. 

 

The languid glass opens on the left side. You stuff some bread into your pockets, feeling the ache of both wrists hinder you. The fresh air does not soothe the itch of your skin as you had hoped. Neither does the taunting daylight that permeates the cage. But before you can get out to scratch, the boom of an ion engine disturbs the scene. 

You already knew the establishment was maximum security. But this vehicle makes you forget all glass cage fusses, blaring clocks, all steel doors. What rolls around the corner is almost a tank. Well, almost. This is the Age of Cerium, with continents no longer being haunted by men’s wars. It’s just the virus that’s causing problems here up north.

So the behemoth that stops close before the cage is not a battle machine per se. The plates encapsulating the front like shields appear fairly luminous, in fact. The entire machine produces an uproar even when standing. Wheels emit blinding lights. They somewhat match the bleeding red neon of the Cryptodome. You’ve heard of what this is. 

It’s a black Voltage 6 model, made by Watt Enterprises. Used to transport prisoners in the Wire Boroughs where everyone calls it Volt for short. Even if the itching numbs most memory, you recall the small distillery there. Beloved Boroughs. But it feels frugal compared to who exits the vehicle.

Unit T, sent from the Hills. Designed to perfection. Immune, platinum cumulation of all beauty. No feature is disparate in his symmetry. An android constructed to last forever in his flaxen technological glory. The daylight renders him the brightest thing you’ve seen in the last terms since they brought you here. The way he moves, smooth and without seeming error.

You’re just a human with two cycles left, taken from a home far away. Stuck in filthy medical clothing that closely resembles jail attire. A descendant of the Creator, but long surpassed and orphaned. Not a match for this Unit. Merely a patient. Barely living.

The more you gaze at him, the more unimportant your fate is, but there’s a realization. You could have never reached this status and roamed free. That becomes more and more lucid with every breath. But there’s no time to think about it further.

He already steps closer on light feet, hands opening to greet.

The alloy of gold rotates clockwise in his eyes. And then, he speaks with subtle metallic depth. 

 

“I’m Unit T. But I prefer Taehyung when I drive a patient.”

 

“Unit A. Thank you for the convoy.”

“You’ll be there in no time. Let’s go.”

He smiles, disclosing a uniform row of teeth that’s fortified with carbon. The backdoor pops open at the click of his tongue. 

You expected an automatized version of an officer. But Taehyung sounds friendly. He makes it sound too easy. But you have to get to the Source Gate. 

At a beckon, you follow his steps inside the Volt with no words. 

Right away, you tip over a box of paraphernalia. There are old conductors and plugs inside. Sparking, blade, and bridging plugs, it seems.

 

A vintage item. 

In about the most advanced convoy vehicle on the market. Taehyung bends to sort back the mess fast with magnetic fingertips.

“Your new life has even more cables than that if you make it.”

He guides you to the front seat behind a giant instrument board, then puts the box aside. The automatic belt clicks into its place above your thighs, also locking your hands tight at hip level. 

“I collect these,” says Taehyung with a hint of nostalgia when he enables a blue starter to set off. The instrument board responds glowing. “Do you want to drink a bit?”

You’re nodding. 

He guides a bottle to your mouth. It seems to resemble what you’ve seen in an Age of Iridium museum isle.

The bottle is filled with a plain oxidized emulsion that tastes like nothing. The material feels really odd at your lips, too. It’s really not an object out of this decade.

You keep on taking sips, careful not to irritate your sore throat again.

So there he is, next to you. Making your drink at least something better than they supplied the cage with.

A handsome T Unit with a retro schtick. 

 

Maybe a distraction from the itch, if that is possible at this point. Most of the pain centers at your neck and thighs already and won’t move. It keeps on seeping in deeper like acid. 

Taehyung screws the bottle shut again after half of it is empty.

“You want to be close to humankind? No other robot would collect this.”

“I associate with them often. It does rub off. I get patients every fourteen cycles or so.”

“The name?”

“Yes. That, too. ‘Taehyung’ was given to me like a title. From a human who had the dermal virus for terms on end. Excruciating. Jeon Jungkook. His infection was one of a kind, needed special treatment.”

“Did he make it?”

“Yes. He found happiness past the Gate. The transformation went well, I heard.” 

“What category does he belong to now?”

“Cyborg Category H. Health sector. What will you choose?”

Taehyung first attends to the screen in front of him to tap several yellow fields, then opens his belt to stand up.

 

“I apply for Category C,” you nod back feeling your own belt retract. The Volt is synced with the lane and at maximum speed. Taehyung doesn’t have to steer anymore. 

“Chemistry! I knew you were the type. This will work out, let’s go have a seat. I prepared something. We have a few terms to relax now.”

The back of the vehicle is plain, only adorned with another vintage item that Taehyung brought with him. It’s a green jukebox. A better surprise than the twenty cameras in the dome who got just about every angle of you.

He feeds it a coin to cue a tune you’ve never heard before. They didn’t show audio samples at the museum. Maybe it’s what they called ‘pop’. You sit down on one of the hovering seats feeling like your skin could fall off any second. 

 

_Keep it together. Just a bit longer. This will work out._

 

“I’m Robot Category R,” Taehyung pours you something else now from a vitamin carafe. “I do healing as well, which is why I’m here.”

No surprise he makes an impression of leisure. Category R, that’s recreation. Might as well enjoy while it lasts. Your glass fills to the brim.

You’re just a moribund resource anyways. Either decomposing in a ditch, maybe down in some mass grave before the Gate in one cycle. Or paralyzed through surgery from the rib cage downward and altered to live as a machine.

Taehyung smiles. You accept the liquid and chug down the majority of it. After two blinks or so, a feeling of ease tamps down on your back and legs. 

“It suppresses the symptoms for as long as it’s going through your body,” he stores back the carafe, then goes to the jukebox with another coin. It plays something upbeat. Outside, the first trees from the Light Forest come into sight. It’s the only glimpse of nature so far. You try to scratch off the last pains from your forearms, but Taehyung comes to hold you by the hands. 

 

“Hey. Don’t do that. You can’t show up at the Source Gate in bruises and scabs. The transformation requires your skin to be intact.”

Before you can answer, a speaker reverberates from the instrument panel. 

“The patrol needs confirmation,” Taehyung slips away to operate the screen again. 

“Unit T? How is the patient, everything on schedule?” an officer’s voice cracks from the speaker.

“Code eight, everything on schedule.”

“Next patrol will conduct a physical check. Thank you.”

The speaker falls silent, all colors fade from the screen. So that was meant by confirmation. And you learned more than that. All of this has a more intricate plan than it seems. Including a physical check. That patrol guard can choke in a puddle of your vomit. 

Taehyung returns appeasing you with another pour from the vitamin carafe. He swiped his hair back while fumbling with the screen. It’s not that he doesn’t feel your frustration, too. The anxiety. But worrying is not an android’s job. 

 

“It’s probably another Category R Unit who will make a brief examination there. There’s no pain involved. And I won’t leave you.”

He does sound hopeful. The pop jukebox keeps on jingling, uncaring of the looming future behind his words. At some point, he  _will_  leave. The transformation process didn’t sound particularly convenient either in the words of the officer. 

But that’s how the world always works. Only lesser evils. No salvation. But that doesn’t mean you can’t and won’t pull through. If there are more cycles behind the Gate for you to live, then you will experience them for the sake of your mother’s wish alone.

Once the vitamin liquid starts to runs out, it seems that your skin has calmed down. The sting alleviates, at least around the neck. You feel elated enough to be sarcastic. 

“Those are the last days and I’m drinking juice,“ you raise the liquid anew with a laugh. “So, cheers!”

Down with the last milliliters. Seoul can kiss your ass. There’s another chance at life out there.

 

Taehyung’s eyes flicker.

 

He starts to spill syllables, lower lip loose. You set aside the empty glass. It’s something you’ve never heard. But he keeps on repeating them.

“Ke— hwa— xi— zhi—”

The metallic sound of his voice goes into a crescendo.

“Taehyung!”

“Zha— geo— bhe— itda—”

The light of his body shuts down at the words, then flares up in a split second. He falls backward, scattering plugs.  _Shit._  

The jukebox runs out of music. 

You go to grab him by the shoulders. No reaction. Then, his complexion contorts two times before going back to normal. One blink. Two blinks. Taehyung rises at the aid of your arms. He’s exasperated now. All former smiles are gone.

 

“You, you said the reset password!”

“What?”

“These are the last days! You said the words that reset the Code 8 programme,” he trembles back to full posture. “We have to get out of here, Unit A. They made the virus themselves to capture patients. Past the Gate... the transformation will make you their slave. I am, too.”

“It was a lie?”

“They need people to create the cyborgs. The quarantine was a smokescreen, but they needed it. That’s why your symptoms came out of nowhere and they arrived at your home fast to cage you. To monitor if you’re suitable—”

“So they kidnapped me!”

“They did something similar to engage me here. But cyborg soldiers did it. For my own good, the safety of the people like they told you, too.”

“Where do we go? The patrol comes up in four terms, and the Gate...!”

“I will steer towards the Light Forest,” Taehyung operates the screen to desync from the road. “The frequency is too high to detect the Voltage.”

In the back, plugs keep scattering at the turn. The war was never over. The Source has a reason why it’s called that way. It’s a source for more soldiers. Cyborg Categories A-Z are nothing but special forces. 

 

And one of them appears to have spotted you.

 

Shots start to drum against the Volt from the outside. The patrol must have changed its guard point, there’s no other explanation. The plate shields barely pose any resistance to the perforating blows. And they seem to have no end. The Volt 6 refuses to let Taehyung open the weapon section on the screen. 

That’s what happens when you don’t stop for a physical check. 

You do keep driving, but Taehyung has problems steering and shutting the ion frequency off.

“They gave me the vehicle just this morning, I have no access to the databank help without Code 8 either!” he fumbles at the buttons hesitating to push any of them. You gaze across the board trying to keep your mind straight.

The distillery. An image you will never forget. Those were the early days in the debauched and smog-ridden Borough. The other kids ridiculed how you spend more time with machines than people. But now they wouldn’t. You know that it’s  _always_  the green button for power down. 

The screen is not responsive to your touch, so you show Taehyung where to push. The Volt turns more with an ache through its shields, then clatters into the brightness of the Light Forest entrance at the left side of the road.

Something strikes the trunk, hard. And stops you after passing the first neon trees. It’s not too late to exit the damaged car and run. The Light Forest is even more blinding to your eyes, but following Taehyung’s platinum shine helps you stay on track. After a few meters and adjusting to the neon trees, you dare to gaze back to whatever attacked you.

 

It’s a Cyborg soldier. 

 

Dark-haired, stalwart in posture. Entirely covered with a large chrome armor unlike the soft aluminum of Taehyung’s surface. His ammunition appears to be used up, so he proceeds with an ion spear behind you. More light trees pass, you’re just slower on foot. It’s agonizing.

Too many cycles have weakened your legs in the cage, alongside with the pain. Each step is torture relived. The soldier is faster, barking at you once the bolts of his spear could reach both of you.

“Units, stop on the spot!”

And Taehyung does so. You stumble toward him, land in the dirt of the forest. Crumbs spread everywhere when bread falls out of your pockets. 

The soldier closes the distance with mechanic steps. His eyes are dead.

Taehyung scrambles to look at him and seems to notice something. Then you understand.

“It’s him, Jungkook!” he cries, “Jungkook! It’s me, Taehyung! Unit T!”

The soldier doesn’t change his pace. He marches forward staring with the spear in a horizontal position. He took down the Volt with it. This is the Cryptodome’s most powerful firearm, you’ve seen the officers wield it. He activates it by a small turn at the top part, making it gleam in white. The forest air becomes charged. 

 

You shout. 

“These are, these are the last days—”

And he collapses with a large clattering noise. The air loses its charge. You both scurry to check up on him. 

Unconscious. His armor deflates back to normal mode. 

Taehyung holds his face. 

“Jungkook! Jeon Jungkook!”

The soldier begins to reboot for moments with his body jerking, then regaining a different sense. He sits up, eyes softening. He’s smaller than you thought up close.

“What, Tae what is this,” he turns, then blinks at Taehyung. It’s not the soldier anymore.

 

You shrink his ion spear and deposit the remaining hand-sized bit in your soiled jacket. Watt Enterprises did a whack job building a sturdy model 6, but this arm would’ve killed you in five seconds. 

Meanwhile, Taehyung updates Jungkook on the recent course of events. Before they get too agitated, you remind Taeyhung that they cannot linger for too long.

You both drag Jungkook to the withered patrol station across the lane. It’s fully equipped, but there’s nobody else. Taehyung attends to Jungkook in the back of the grey Volt 4 parked at the ion watchtower. 

After Jungkook gives you a tablet of descriptions, you’ve got somewhat of a grasp on the screen and get the vehicle going without a Code. Blue starter, same operating system. Syncing: disabled. Taehyung says he knows a contact person to go to.

The Volt 4 passes his discarded twin at the forest, then speeds toward the Light Ally going in the opposite direction. The Volt 6 will be a good false trail. Maybe the first patrol is already on their way since Jungkook did not do a confirmation to send to the headquarters.

 

“My skin will act up soon,” you glance back at Taehyung, “is their virus actually fatal or just a hoax like the caging?”

“It is fatal,” Taehyung says, husky now. “But maybe Jungkook can help. It’s the best coincidence we met.”

“I’ll try. They did educate me in health for the first 300 terms. Then it changed when I thought I was safe.”

“They used the same programme on me. Can you help her? Category H has the special compound built in.”

“If my teeth are still intact after the password shutdown, I try.”

“Teeth?”

 

“Like this, I need to open the artery,” Jungkook bites down on his right forearm to crack the skin, revealing an artificial surface. You understand. At a second bite, it ruptures to let out a secretion. “Quick, try to gather as much as possible.”

Taehyung takes the driver’s seat now, steering the Volt through the darkening lane. It’s going back to the Hills.

Jungkook’s forearm is sturdy and pulsates loud against your tongue while drinking. It’s hard to take it all in because it comes out in silver gushes. You lap it up, suck, gather more. It resembles the vitamin liquid, but its consistency is much oilier. 

More and more squirts out to swallow, and Jungkook grits his teeth. He taps the nape of your neck when the oil runs out with less pressure.

“It should be enough,” he ionizes the spot after you retreat, closing the material. “It will soak up and neutralize the virus for the most part. If Taehyung gave you vitamins beforehand, it’ll use that up, too. It actually helps as a catalyst. Your digestive system will stay still for a dozen terms.” 

It already kind of does because of the bread diet you had to put up with in the Cryptodome. But your skin is a lot calmer at least, just tingling. Much like the aftertaste that is slightly bitter, but Jungkook’s beaming nod at you does ease it. 

 

Just a last step is left, he says.

 

The contact person has the necessary tools to complete the healing process. You still feel like throwing up, but most of the thigh pain is gone.

The special compound, you figure, is a less dangerous derivate of Cerium. It’s something that the surgeons behind the gate would have injected your body with as well, it’s just that Category C is generally stocked up with more chemicals than just that. Probably not for scientific, but military purposes after the 300 terms of deception are over.  

“How long does it take for you to regenerate it? I’m sorry for taking so much.”

“Half a term, it’s nothing. You said the password, I couldn’t thank you more.”

“And you brought us together,” Taehyung soothes from the driver’s seat. “Jungkook and I. We have a lot of history. But that’s for later. He needs a bit of silence now, I think. Push the armrests down.”

“Oh. Of course. Here,” you set up your chair, making it whirr and fold out for Jungkook to lie down on it. Another shivering reboot begins. The Cerium rebuilds with a chortle from his shoulders where the main reservoirs seem to be. 

Jungkook whispers another  _thank you_  when your fingers intertwine with his. They’re cold but tender. Taehyung comforts that his reboots won’t take too long, Cerium and its derivates build with ease. 

He then begins to activate the speaker for a conversation half of which you don’t understand. You suspect he’s using a coded language.

 

The Hills are nothing like you imagined them to be. A broad, vaulted landscape glimmers with a platinum surface, harboring upper- and underground homes everywhere. 

It takes fairly long to get to your destination. The Volt passes everything convex and concave until the outskirts come into sight. They’re beautiful to look at with their iridescent emerald lanes. You see the Gate towering in the far nebulous background, perhaps seeming closer than it is. Even the Cryptodome cannot compare with its height. You tell Taehyung it was a good idea to come here. 

The headquarters would rather search the Wire Borough, the entire Light Forest, and all mountains than the last corner of the area closest to the Gate. Taehyung’s own home in the Hills is long vacant. The officers had accommodated him close to the cubicles. He hasn’t seen the outskirts for so many cycles, he lost count. But the destination Hill marked with number 968 he does find.

You park the Volt underground in a large garage filled with quizzical items. A broken oriental lamp, a globe, sculptures, tainted mirrors. Taehyung negates that they are from his collection. The contact person is even older than him, he says, with the same penchant for dated objects.

Jungkook deactivates the ion engine completely not to send any signals or frequencies, then leaves the garage with the two of you. The Hills are vibrant in the sunlight now.

 

A delicate silhouette shuffles out of the Hill’s vault. Black loose attire, black hair, and sandals that might as well have  _AGE OF IRIDIUM FAN CLUB_  written all over them. Another vintage nerd. It’s no surprise.

He nods at the sight of Taehyung’s bright grin and countless greeting phrases. Then comes toward you lopsided, dragging one leg after him. His voice is deep, sounding drudged when he addresses you.

“Clone, generation M. I worked as an undercover officer 1800 cycles ago, with Taehyung. We communicated through Code 1 earlier.”

Taehyung protests.

“Hey, you’re just Yoongi to us!”

“I didn’t forget,” the man hums, then turns to you again. “And your Unit is?”

“That’s, well. Unit A.”

 

Silence.

 

Yoongi’s jaw drops.

“Unit A!?” 


	2. Unit Genesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cryptodome’s plan is unveiled. But that doesn’t stop the war. Nor the Creator who begins to make his moves. The time comes that you realize your own power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make three parts out of it, the last will be up soon. Enjoy!

His face pales to an unexpected tint of frost. 

Oh shit.

You ask Yoongi what’s wrong, but he remains hesitant. Only after Taehyung’s further protest does he regather his words. His voice cracks right away.

“The A Units, they are the most sought after bloodline. To infect and transform.”

You freeze. 

 

“Huh, what does that mean?”

“It’s the genesis model, the first if you will. The Cryptodome didn’t keep you under the highest security level for nothing. And they assigned you Taehyung. He’s the convoy with the most charge. But they told neither of you, did they?”

“They... didn’t,” Taehyung brings forth just a stutter at first. “I always thought my charge was medium, only the officers had high charge!”

“It’s good that way. You  _have_  high charge. Unit A can only heal like that. Do you still keep Jungkook’s spear somewhere?”

You only regain motion after Yoongi repeats himself twice. 

 

Not only did the Cryptodome infect you with the virus to send you past the gate, they also did it for the sake of preying upon genesis models. It remains a truth hard to fathom.

Plenty of rumors in the Wire Borough always had a lot to say about the first Units with their descendants. But they told you that the Genesis Unit logically was Unit G, which was rare to find in the first place. But Yoongi had been an undercover officer. 

He is trustworthy, you have no doubts. He has to know. 

A is the primary bloodline and elemental Unit used for what is nothing short of a eugenics programme. And you’re one of them. 

The cage was not an isolated one without a reason, it makes sense.

Your absent-minded hand searches for the spear to hand over. 

Yoongi goes on explaining.

 

“The Cryptodome wants to replace the Unit A bloodline with their own generals. The cyborgs. Reprogrammed ones similar to Jungkook, Taehyung told me about him when we transmitted the code earlier. You would’ve been transformed into a general at the Gate, too.”

“But why would they do all of that?” you reply short of fuming. 

“It’s not something I can openly tell you. The healing comes first. But we have to be careful, it’s the most dangerous part.”

Taehyung lets a puzzled gaze roam up and down the spear. You can tell that he still has respect despite seeing it operated on the daily back at the dome and on the lane.

“How does it work?” you ask.

“I can heal the virus through ionizing an android charge and transferring it. It’s fighting fire with fire. The Cryptodome made the illness, only their tools can cure the cause. All else is just messing with the symptoms. Taehyung, you have to touch her temples while it happens.”

Jungkook shifts back and forth a little. He senses how much of a risk it sounds like as well. 

“Okay,” Taehyung positions himself opposite to you, eyes darting between Yoongi and you. His hands feel cold on the sides of your head now. So cold. Transferring charge, that’s not your first time but his. However, you never did it with ions. The stakes are times higher when you think about it. The spear could be unpredictable. 

Yoongi expands it while Jungkook takes several steps back. Concentrate. 

 

Now.

 

A little whirring noise reverberates around the scene. The air picks up the ions to full capacity. It’s frightening to the point where you feel your knees trying to give up. But you get yourself together at the gaze of Taehyung fixated on you, tender and unwavering. The air reaches its breaking point.

Then, silence. 

A zap runs through you within a split second. 

But it didn’t hurt. 

The eerie tingle of your body disappears when Yoongi contacts Taehyung’s back with the spear. Then, everything relaxes.

“Already over?” you peer at Yoongi from the corner of the eye.

Jungkook dares to step closer again.

“It went extremely well, surprisingly. There are more complications at a usual transfer,” Yoongi mumbles. “I think we have to talk about something now.”

He shrinks the spear, stores it away in his cloak among his other instruments. Jungkook is still blinking in disbelief. 

Yoongi, beckoning you fast, pulls out an electronic card to unlock the door to the other rooms above ground. 

You enter what appears to be a small laboratory that’s stacked with files, tongs, flasks, clamps, funnels, and empty beakers. Compared to the vastness of the Cryptodome, this is by far the coziest place you’ve seen in a hundred cycles. 

 

The lighting is soft, dim at the entrance. A shelf at the window side of the room reveals several blood samples and bottles with ostensible photosensitive, clear fluids. The distillery had so many of them. They charge in the late sun which makes them sway back and forth quite a lot. 

Jungkook audibly recognizes a few of the substances by their smell. You get why, they look like fluids generally used for surgical processes. Taehyung equally seems to be fascinated, having never seen this place before. 

Yoongi, however, goes straight to the main table where a lot of sketches are splayed out. Anatomy studies, a sheet with chemical formulae, drawings of encapsulated specimen. 

Cyborgs, androids, clones. He picks out one anatomical sketch that is titled with ‘A1′ and surrounded by countless equations. Gathering around the table, Yoongi seems to wrestle with finding the proper words again. He tries to hold the sketch tight with two hands to prevent them from shaking. 

“Now, what’s wrong, what do you wanna say?” Taehyung points at the drawing.

Yoongi faces you head-on.

 

“I wanted to tell you why all this happens. It’s something I had to keep secret to protect my identity, but now that you’re here...”

“What, now it’s about you?” Taeyhung fumbles at the end of the desk. Yoongi sighs.

“You have to understand this, but never tell anyone. I tried to hide this for as long as I could, or else I’d be a dead man. I’m the Creator. Our past connects. You carry DNA similar to what brought forth the entire Units.”

Now you are indeed baffled.

“The Creator, you?”

“I prefer not to be called that way, actually. Your parents took the more important part, your mother did. It’s complicated.” 

He ruffles his hair. Jungkook has to take a step sidewards when he fully unfolds the A1 sketch to display the bottom part. “During the civil war after the Age of Iridium ended, I worked on a new formula to preserve the clone people of the Source that I was part of as a leading scientist. There were immense casualties.

Your mother contributed the most important blood sample that generated Unit Athena, meaning Unit A. She had DNA of clone ancestries that I could not find elsewhere. But since clones cannot reproduce in normal ways, especially in a chemical manner like I conducted it, Unit A was human.

That was you, and your older siblings that you never encountered. I hoped someone would be able to clone them one day, but that failed. All of you were too young.

Yes, the Source people still survived because all the Units helped to hide and protect clones. But the government soon desired to get my formula to win the war. The lab here is still top secret. And it was not a distillery accident. Your parents sacrificed themselves so the original clone DNA was not accessible anymore. You and your siblings are the only ones with the original Source DNA that I recreated. Even the Cryptodome can’t know that they passed it on with my help. 

The officers just gathered all A and mostly B Units after colonizing the Source. And they made their own android Units like Taehyung, for instance. The dome build the cyborg military to hunt down the last clones, all survivors of the war like me. The android Units are made to help as a convoy for the to-be-cyborgs of their army, you saw that.”

 

“Oh fuck man,” Jungkook slams his fist down. 

Yoongi exhales, pained, slack in his clothes. He folds the sketch back again and exhales from the weight on his heart being lifted. Finally.

“I, I get the first part,“ you retort shaking. “My parents, they’re— I knew that mom had clone DNA, and that my siblings left home early and I never saw them grow up with me. But, why on earth would the Cryptodome hunt clones, why would they wage war against them?”

That hits Yoongi. He takes a solid minute to answer, but then he is sure of his words.

“For extracting Cerium from their bodies,” he says. “A lot of residue is layered within the tissue of our organs. Liver, lungs, heart. Jungkook is powered by the remnants of my people. Cerium is the only fuel available besides some last supplies of Uranium. It’s like oil shortage back then, there is always a battle for energy. Clones are the only available resource unless you try to drill at the Earth’s core or find some nano-sized particles in the mountain lakes. Petroleum is long gone.”

You try to piece it together. Cerium was always frowned upon as a lower metal in the Boroughs. The chemical industry left it to the government to handle when there were actual deposits for once, and they came out of nowhere. The distillery was forbidden to take Cerium supplies because it was needed for farming. Another lie.

You point at the cyborg specimen on the pile of documents to catch Yoongi’s gaze. 

 

“So they have to turn humans against clones, with that cyborg reprogramming I was supposed to go through? So clones have no more protection. And the government gets the fuel. That was the reason for the civil war?”

“Exactly. Clones and humans were never natural enemies. We always stood side by side. So cyborgs were made like an apple of discord. Running only on the Cerium of clones.”

Another frustrated groan from Jungkook follows. Yoongi goes on.

“I did put together a solution in the meantime. Now that you showed up, I realized something when we did the ion transfer with the spear. I realized you must be from the family I worked with. Unit A has the highest recorded human charge, it is self-generated. I measured it back then, and I’m sure you have it. Higher than Taehyung’s. A normal human can’t assimilate an androids charge with such ease. I can try something with the charge that you have to create something like... a Cerium substitute.

I tried to calculate it in my head, it  _could_  work. I just need a singular microsample of skin tissue from you to multiply the energy. When I can merge this with the lane, it will spread. Once power is available for everyone, clones aren’t hunted for fuel. That’s the theory at least. Would you be willing to give a sample? You don’t have to, it’s only an experiment.”

“Yes,” you nod. “Yes, I am.”

 

Yoongi eventually returns from the road. His lips crook slowly into a content smile. After infusing the Volt with the code from your sample, the entire Hills and Gate flushed with green neon when he synced the vehicle with the street. The air is different, too. 

The two other boys peek from the door when Yoongi closes his cluttered toolkit. They’re enthusiastic to tell you something even if Yoongi advises caution, this could take some time, not so fast, et cetera.

“The frequency rose so much, I could charge my reservoirs with plain energy,” Jungkook points at his own shoulders, hopeful. And yes, he really substituted his fuel. He looks much more vital now. Yoongi nods with more content.

 

You both come in again to join the joyous conversation in the living room located at the back of the house. There, a gramophone plays softly in the background. It seems that Taehyung activated it with Yoongi’s vinyl collection that sounds very much like what you’ve heard in the Volt 6. You already miss the jukebox, a treasure lost in a hurry. But the vinyl is just as comforting, surrounding the cozy scene of furniture with piano runs. 

You even see an old clock that indicates hours instead of terms. It seems that Yoongi made it run again, or perhaps kept it running ever since. You can’t know how old he is, clones have lifespans humans could only dream of. 

“We could even use an old plug,” says Taehyung, sitting down. “You’re the best, Attie.”

“Attie?”

“You know, Athena. Just cuter!”

“Hey, I’m not cute!” you climb over to pinch Taehyung on the vintage sofa — well, it does not hover. Jungkook comes to settle the brawl, pulling Taehyung away and planting a kiss on his forehead while doing so. A kiss too long to be ordinary. That brings back a thought.

“Oh, Tae. You said something about your past, I just remembered.”

If Jungkook had kept his human blood and could blush, he’d probably do it now. He appears a bit caught off guard, curls up next to Taehyung with the most sheepish grin. 

 

Yoongi has made himself a scalding hot cup of coffee infused with vitamin liquid and sits down beside Jungkook, a knowing brow raised. Taehyung finds himself caressing Jungook’s shoulders as he speaks.

“Where to start, where to start, um.”

“My work place,” Jungkook nods.

“Yeah, right. Kook, he came from the Cell Borough. He used to make batteries and pipes for the Cryptodome, the expensive kind. But the work was quite simple overall. He got infected at work with a prototype of the virus, this was more than 11,000 cycles ago. 

We think it was probably in the food or fumes, most officers go for one of these options as Yoongi told me. Especially since it’s not an A or B Unit, so of course they don’t care if there’s a certain rate of casualty. The virus only has to be so strong in effect that you are willing to do just about anything to make the symptoms stop. So the prototype turned out to be of the aggressive sort, like a cruel experiment. 

It was more than just a skin reaction, but almost an allergic shock. They couldn’t catch him at first because he went into hiding. Only when the virus spiraled out of control, the officers detected him. I was so shocked, the cycle they brought him to me he wasn’t able to walk properly. Plus they put his torso in a special ion vest not to scratch himself, it was really bad.”

“But he was so kind treating me. And Taehyung was always handsome like this. His looks,” Jungkook says, radiant now, “were very comforting.”

You have to smile at that. 

 

“I know how it’s like. And, then?”

“No vitamins helped, the virus was in its last stadium already. Yours was maybe in the second last, nowhere near as severe. My skill is recreation, that expands to more than just being a bartender. So I offered to transfer some special type of charge to Jungkook. Charge, meaning— well.”

“We had sex. It was the last day that I had my human lower body. It was the best thing I have ever felt there,” Jungkook bumbles, head brushing against Taehyung now.

“When I worked undercover at the Volt station with Taehyung,” Yoongi puts down his empty cup, “he would return from the trip excited like I never saw him. He didn’t know about Jungkook’s real fate back then. That was good, his heart only broke much later after Jungkook had to cut communication when his health training ended. You know for what purpose.”

“I thought he would be happy elsewhere,” Taehyung frowns, “but he was reprogrammed and recoded like me, that was the reality. That you said the password twice, I won’t ever forget. We’re free now. We really are. We can do whatever we want. And maybe even the war is over.”

“It was just a coincidence that I said the password to Taehyung.”

“Not the second time in the forest,” says Jungkook. “I’ll always be grateful. Hitting the ground was not the best for my gears though.”

Everyone laughs. Taehyung presses a little kiss on the back of your hand. The small magnetic charge leaves a sweet tingle.

“So, your skin is better?”

“I’m glad. It is. I have to be grateful, too. Especially that Yoongi knew the final answer to my parents’ fate. Maybe I will find my siblings one day.”

“It’s not that Yoongi has no contacts,” Taehyung smirks with a bit of mischief in his eyes. “He could be up to something.”

 

The Hills turn dark outside by now.

Yoongi suggests going to his subsurface rooms where there’s more light and it’s arguably much more comfortable.

The stairs are bright and made of platinum ovals, guiding you downwards as if entering the inside of a nautilus shell. It’s silent here.

There are sculptures and paintings behind the chest-high banister, all by artists you have not heard a word of yet in the Wire Boroughs.

At the end of the stairway is a door. It appears to be locked by code equally alien to your eyes. Circles and dots appear when you observe Yoongi punch the code into the central monitor with his long, bony fingers one by one.

Clone language. Something that’s not taught in school for now obvious reasons.  

Once he is finished, the door opens with a terrifying creak.

The following rooms harbor more vintage furniture that Taehyung gushes about upon entrance. Half of the pieces are probably not even registered. Jungkook collapses the outer parts of his armor to store them between a bookshelf and chaise lounge. 

It appears more awkward with every glance, but it makes you think twice. Because only now does the realization dawn upon you: The cage similarly no longer confines you the way it did. 

Yoongi has collected more Age of Iridium items like a TV that you inspect up close.

When Taehyung presses some random buttons on the corresponding remote, Jungkook’s eyes turn violet all of a sudden. Turns out he just made that himself. More laughter follows.

As Taehyung presses the off button, Jungkook pretends to shut down and rolls around on Yoongi’s vintage futon where he continues winding around. Taehyung soon follows. 

The neon mood lights in the room turn slightly violet, too. 

 

“This house has more tricks than what I’ve seen at the Cryptodome headquarters and the distillery combined,” you laugh along. 

Yoongi sits down at the futon’s edge with another steaming cup in his hands. The strong scent permeates the room and it’s soothing. You kick off your shoes to sit beside him, watching Taehyung fool around with Jungkook’s hair for the sheer entertainment. 

It’s been so long that they didn’t see each other. And they both look too hot to deny. 

For the spot between your legs.

Yoongi seems to pick up on it, but won’t say anything. He just sips. 

When Taeyhung goes for a particularly hard tweak at Jungkook’s leg and it starts to become more of a roughhousing, you can’t restrain yourself from commenting.

“Hey, what are you doing!”

 

Taehyung seems confused and releases Jungkook from his grip.

“None of us can feel pain, or pleasure for that matter. Jungkook used to, I wasn’t built for it. When you pinch me, I only get a bleep in the brain. Yoongi—”

“Cerium alters and numbs cells in different ways. I might age slower but there are fewer nerve endings. That’s why I can drink coffee at any temperature, I don’t feel the difference. When I can taste something I’m really glad, I always wanted to.”

“Him, neither. It’s just you, Attie.”

“Stop teasing with that name!”

Taehyung smiles wide when you flip him on the back. He knows it’s the last time you let him get away with it. Attie — that just sounds like a taunting version of attic or attercop. 

When his left hand sneaks up at your waist to tickle, the reaction is unexpected. It’s not because of his magnetic fingers.

You’re moaning. Hardly in a subtle way. Out loud in all blatancy.

Taehyung stops.

“Huh? What was that?”

“I’m a bit— Very, I guess. Touch-deprived.”

 

“I’ve known that,” Jungkook comes to massage through the muscles of your upper back. It’s hard to suppress a second moan at the touch. You’re feeling hot again. “How long did you spend in the cell, was there no other inmate?”

“A hanging cage, I was alone. Seven cycles.”

“Oh god,” Yoongi grips his pillow tight. “Is there anything we can do?”

“The food... practically dust. I couldn’t touch myself either, there were cameras all around. My hands were restricted, all that. I don’t know how to put it. Intimacy was missing. I was really lonely, there was no chance to fight back or to find someone. The pain was too massive.”

Yoongi buries his face in the pillow to let out his frustration, but no scream comes out. He knows what hopelessness is. 

The only solace is knowing Jungkook went through the same.

“We can manage,” says Taehyung, “what do you wanna eat first?”

“Something sweet.”

Yoongi perks up. 

“Sweet, like a dessert you mean? I think I can do something about that. Wait, let me see.”

Yoongi exits the bed and hobbles toward the corner where the chaise lounge is. He bends down to open what seems to be a blue cooling box at the ground. From the top shelf, he retrieves a rectangular packaging. He regulates the temperature down a bit because the new excess charge in the cable is a bit overwhelming for the little device. It seems that Yoongi’s experiment really was more than just a flash of green neon.

 

“Seoul’s best fridge back then. Though I had to exchange the fluids.”

“And what’s that?”

“A treat I like to make. Filled chocolate teacake.”

“They’re self-made?” Taehyung peeks over. “It’s from the 20th century, I’ve heard of that!”

Yoongi opens the packaging to reveal dozens of dark brown treats, glazed to perfection. A collective  _wow_  response makes him a bit flushed.

“If I have to choose between a lab and a kitchen, you know what I would pick. Cooking’s the best. Science is just something that I can do well as a profession. I look for the best recipe to create the dish I can  _taste_. In a way, it’s also practicing chemistry, just with food.”

Now you really want to try what the chef prepared, beckon him to sit with you at the headboard.

“Then I’ll try it, don’t be shy.”

Yoongi picks up a smaller treat first between thumb and index. You tell him how nice his hands are and he smiles. 

The chocolate already melts a bit when it lingers at your lips before an ephemeral taste floods your mouth. The meringue inside is so soft to bite down on. Yoongi lets his fingertips slide between your teeth with purpose before he retreats, having you lick off the excess chocolate. 

 

“Tastes good, you like more?”

“You’re a good pastry chef. Give me two.”

You give Taehyung one to share with Jungkook, causing a ruckus of excitement. Neither seems to eat anything, instead, they’re just playing around with the cream on their faces. Of course, since they likely can’t taste it like you. Yoongi is content with handing you a cake that’s particularly coated, swiping some meringue off your chin.

“You can kiss it off,” you murmur to him. He does so, small lips pursed. It’s paradise on earth. A second time he brushes against your own lips by a millimeter. You intertwine your fingers at the back of his head to go in fully now, coating the protruding tip of his tongue with cream. 

Taehyung seems to like the idea, and you nod to him. Jungkook looks ecstatic to try it right away. 

 

You peel off your patient clothes when Yoongi gets more and more responsive. Off with that mess. Seeing your green and purple bruises uncovered makes him wince, and you guide him by the nape of his neck to plant kisses all over them. The wrists. The shoulders. The insides of your thighs where he lingers. It’s a relief. You’re craving more. Eventually, you agree to tap the mattress to stop, tap the other’s arm to go on, snap fingers to slow down.

Yoongi makes efforts to lick against your clit rhythmically as a first trial. Dip for dip leaving a satisfaction to send you into an unwound state of mind. Then, before becoming all too monotone, his licks deliver erratic plunges between your labia to the point of the little flicks becoming sloppy. 

His body winds two both sides with the movement, leaving the sheets ruffled all around. A warm sensation flows from your hips downward. Taehyung and Jungkook have finished a second cake together to join indulging you with their mouths. Taehyung’s lips are diligent in working on your breasts. Jungkook takes his time downward the neck, the arms, and belly, leaving traces of cream. Going on, Yoongi speeds it up with his face buried deeper between your legs until running out of air. He pops off with a little blink. 

Jungkook takes his time downward the neck, the arms, and belly, leaving traces of cream. Going on, Yoongi speeds it up with his face buried deeper between your legs until running out of air. He pops off with a little blink. 

 

“Do you like it?”

“So much. Your tongue, shit. Has good chemistry with me.” 

“You’d wouldn’t believe, it runs on a special algorithm. I can manipulate it.”

“Just be careful with your leg. Don’t overdo it.”

“Ah, this is permanent. Can’t make it better or worse. I gave up on crutches, it’s halfway balanced out.”

You understand very well that it’s not a regular disability like the ones that were frequent in the Boroughs among a lot of B Units. Many sought out a cyborg transformation freely. They never returned, leaving holes in the hearts of the families that had ironically shamed them into it, or those who were complicit with the government labeling them born outcasts in need of remedy. No, Yoongi’s fate was different. Going by what he talked about earlier, it has to be a war injury. One too severe to be fixed even by someone like him. 

“He just shouldn’t twist it too much,” Taehyung hums at your chest. 

“I won’t,” Yoongi reaches for another teacake to feed you, “unless I run a marathon. Don’t worry about it. This is about you now. Taste here.”

This one’s different when you bite off one half. The chocolate is the same, cracks the same, but inside there’s something else. It’s hard to tell what it is because it was so surprising. Jungkook looks up curious because he sees how you react. It’s only when you look that it’s obvious. Caramel. 

“How do you like it?” Yoongi asks, eyes dark like the night outside.

“You can fuck that right into my ass.”


	3. Soothe My Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven cycles of tied hands collapse underneath you fleeting like a house of cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I write my subs. Plenty!

“Really?”

“Want me to show you how? Give me another one.”

“Yes,” he picks up the plate, sultry now. “I can see why they wanted to make you a general.“

Yoongi is eager to feed you a larger cake that slowly liquifies on your tongue. The fleeting taste engulfs your tongue anew, richer this time. There’s still a bit foam and bits of chocolate left when you prop your lips up on his shaft and slide down. 

Taehyung exhales with surprise behind you after Yoongi is entirely coated and then repositioned to fill your ass up. Indeed it’s good that the Cerium you drank from Jungkook brought your digestive system to a perfect standstill. Convenient.

 

Yoongi seems quite apt to slip in just right, leaving traces of bubbling cream white between your cheeks. He feels good inside. The entire chocolate has melted, making for a more slick stimulation.

You direct Taehyungs hand between your legs to catch the majority of the cream dripping down, distributing it on Yoongi’s sloppy cock again. 

In between, he reaches to massage your sweet spot that Yoongi’s tongue left pulsating. Taehyung has nice hands, too.

While Yoongi goes on thrusting, you guide Jungkook to feed you with more chocolate sweets. You’re both laughing because the chrome of his fingers is a bit too slick to suck on, so you have Jungkook pick up and feed you teacakes with his mouth instead.

He bats his eyes while doing so, making them turn yellow and green and blue causing more uproarious laughter. 

Yoongi whines at the distraction because he wants to concentrate, but Jungkook chirps and blinks at him, too, to get a less than equivocal response. As a cherry on top, Taeyhung stuffs shy Yoongi’s mouth with a particularly large caramel treat. 

“Hey, take it easy!”

 

You get an idea at that. A glance at Taehyung next to you affirms that he’s thinking the same already.

“Would you let Taehyung fuck your face, Yoongi?”

Yoongi slips out of you leaving the slicked space all too empty, mumbling past the cake in his mouth. 

“If you’re not conducting too much ion. My tongue’s a bit sensitive to it.”

“She took most of my charge,” Taehyung explains, “it’s ok.”

 

“Then,” you say, “I want to hear him gag.”

There’s fire in their eyes now.  

Soon, Yoongi is busy cramming himself full. He holds his own neck tight in place with one hand and clings at Taehyung’s hip with the other. You see how chocolate-coated his lips are already. 

Taehyung snaps into him hard, causing a lot of spillover. Yoongi’s mouth is quite small and narrow, but the stuffing is so good but unrelenting that his jaw becomes unnaturally loose under Taehyung’s moving hips. A tap at the arm and you know he’ll pull through.

Yoongi’s sweet little choking noises turn into gargles the more Taehyung rams into him. You go along for two, three thrusts by pulling Yoongi’s head further down on the length by the strands of his hair between your fingers. 

 

The most beautiful music ensues, on par with vinyl. Deconstructing each algorithm. Taehyung reaches down holding Yoongi’s clinging hand tight. 

Jungkook catches your attention with his stunned large eyes in the meantime, having you wiggle closer to him leaving the sheets even more rustled.

“Sticky,” you hum, feeling of caramel melt further inside of you. Yoongi had been generous with the amount of delicious treat shoved inside. “What happened to the physical check? That’s still due.”

“Oh, I’ll help,”Junkook fumbles at his stomach. “I have one cleaning cartridge left.”

 

“Detergent?”

“Not really, it’s safe to use because it’s more of a hydrolized vitamin. One that’s tickling a bit, it’s very nice. It has healing properties.”

“Mh, that sounds good. Maybe we shouldn’t do it on Yoongi’s bed?”

“I won’t spill one drop,” he says, “everything goes back to the cartridge. Reverse process.”

“Ah, then go,” you kneel, bent forward just enough for him to reach you from behind.

He doesn’t bother with thrusts. Despite the chrome surface helping a whole lot with reducing friction, Jungkook knows very well he’s too massive.

Merely adjusting, probing to find the right position, then he stays still and pushes down his chest a bit with one palm. A chilled fluid releases to permeate you. 

 

“Oh baby...”

 

“How does it feel like?”

“So calming.”

“Do you want a bit more?”

“Yes, Jungkookie,” you brush against his arm.

And another gush follows. You feel expansion at the outpour so there’s more space to penetrate. Jungkook submerges himself deeper and lingers, then stirs a bit from left to right. 

He’s so good. The chrome makes it twice as chilling. Slowly but surely, it alleviates the pains from too much sitting and the driest of all damned breads having made its desperate way through. Stirring, filling, cooling. 

 

His hands snake around your hip to find your swollen clit while doing so. The fluid wavers inside, dangerously at the brink when he pumps another portion into your ass. His finger movements get a bit erratic and it carries you away.

Until the fluid threatens to reach the brim, ready to squirt out with tremendous pressure all around his dick. You can imagine the glorious mess, but it’s not the day to provoke it. You snap your fingers.

“Can you reverse, babe I’ll leak.”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Jungkook fiddles with his abdomen already, checking if the cartridge is in place.  

One flick of his wrist and it begins. His cock starts to vibrate, making it bubble inside of you while the fluid gets sucked all the way back in.

All the vibrations send a shiver up your spine. When he pulls out leaving you gape, it feels everything has been cleared off by a wave. 

“Is that something we can do often?”

“Once in a cycle if you say the word, ma’am.”

“And — The vibration...”

“It’s independent from the cartridge. I can use it all the time.”

“I wanna finish riding it.”

 

He’s easier to take in now, the fluid makes him twice as slick. But then, it’s hard to keep the entire length inside at the smallest movement of your hips. Jungkook’s wrists pin under your hands, raised above his head. 

You hope he won’t just spring out if you let yourself down with your entire weight, but his hips shake quite a lot as well. At your request, he regulates the vibration down quite a lot so you won’t slide off his lap. 

You’re not sure whether he runs on a battery or the typical engines cyborgs use, but you suspect that Jungkook has far more capacity. That’s for later. 

The thin sheets are nothing to hold onto for now unless you want to rip them to shreds, so naturally, Jungkook’s waist is so much better.

 

His little hums are tame once you found a rhythm to bounce down, grinding your clit against his abdomen. You figure that he has more than just one ace up his sleeve. 

“Can you make it a bit bigger like— the armor? Kook...”

“Oh, if you want. Of course. Press here, just how you need it.”

 

He points to his left pec where your palm finds a smooth rest, pushing down twice. Little clicks follow.

He grows inside of you just enough to transmit the vibrations wider. The stretch becomes sloppy to the point of his cock having a quick, deep pound at your cervix. It’s already sensitive but the vibrating tip adds a small teasing prod that leaves your tongue hanging out. 

You press his chest again, creating another half an inch of width inside. It’s no longer possible to thrust as when you started. Jungkook notices, too.

Your grip on him has been getting solid. It’s time to ask for more vibrations now to finish off. He offers to use a hand slipping between your labia, too. Another nice surprise. So hot. 

Never did you expect that his fingertips could buzz like that. And he moves them around just right as well in sync with your bounces, going back and forth while his thumb plays at the front where you feel him vibrate the most.

 

“Embrace me,” you pant, “am close!“

 

Jungkook extends his hands to draw your waist tight, vibrations stronger than ever. The salacious grind comes to an end. It’s like the moment when Taehyung transferred his charge to you earlier and the remaining feeling was so satisfying all over, but now it’s just ten times stronger.

Seven cycles of tied hands collapse underneath you fleeting like a house of cards. Both legs tingling from the toes up to the hips, chest to chest with Jungkook when all tension evaporates and your cum coats him all the way down to the base. 

At one point, the violet of the room merges with your vision to create swaying orchids, daffodils, lilies before your eyes, blending into Jungkook’s complexion like you paint him with it. Everything is ablaze with lavender and coral under your trembles.

A magnolia tree sprouts from the base of your abdomen, growing inward und up. The blossoms scorch their way to the ceiling where leaves come raining down, leaving pleasant shivers where they land. 

The waves of your orgasm are vibrant enough to render you drooling all over his chin. When you calm down, carnations in a fiery glow fold and go to sleep closed around the pillows he lies on. You need to slide off his lap before overstimulation kicks in, and the room turns spartan again. You find an anchor in his eyes, breath short against his neck until you sit up much more sober, stimulated, charge refreshed, and really hot.

 

Next to you, Taehyung prepares to finish inside Yoongi’s mouth with a foaming load. You ask Yoongi to signal if he’s okay with Taehyung going rougher for the last bit. The tap on your arm feels like he won’t need a break anytime soon.

Neither is Taehyung who is eager to fulfill your request. 

His last dozen jabs sound nothing short of throat-crushing and leave a giant patch on the sheets. Chocolate, spit, and cream everywhere. Yoongi is drooling an coughing with Taehyung’s hands doing their brute work around his head.

The sheer violence makes Yoongi’s jaw almost disjoint, hanging loose. He just keeps on bobbing his head.

 

Again you realize that who doesn’t feel pleasure won’t be susceptible to pain either. There’s so much saliva coming out in a spritz that you wonder how clones are so fast at producing it. The sheets are already soaked to the mattress. 

You bet he would have not been bothered at you squirting Jungkook’s fill all over the futon now. All over the room, in fact, it was so much that the dug-out space inside your ass still won’t close all the way. 

Growling Taehyung blows up Yoongi’s throat in a last thrust that makes the bedposts grate.

It’s so balls deep that it would probably have fractured a generic nose from the tip upward. Yoongi remains buried face flat at Taehyung’s abdomen while he gets his neck completely stuffed up until bulging from so much cock and foaming cum. You tell Taehyung to hold Yoongi in place for a couple seconds, and he does.

Cream mixes with all the saliva and jizz at his bottom lip before Yoongi chokes hard and wet around Taehyung. It rinses down to the puddle on the sheets resembling the giant creamy smear all over his face. 

 

Taehyung has long let go of his head but Yoongi is still insatiable. 

He continues to shove Taehyung past his lips until his mouth erupts with a splatter. The fizz travels down his neck and chest like glue. It’s like he winded up drowning in a swamp, eyes clotted with cum at the outer corners. 

“Swallow,” you caress his back, “be my good boy.”

And he gulps it all down, then pops off. Yoongi casts you a gaze probing if it satisfied you. Oh yes it did, you tell him getting Junkgook in position. Taehyung slips inside his mouth with dripping ease. He pumps out another portion of the foam to burst in Jungkook’s mouth.

It starts to bubble out of his mouth and ears and so you hear him chortle on Taehyung’s cock. Yoongi giggles a bit, too. Jungkook wipes it off his philtrum and uses it to lube up Taehyung who thrusts the remaining cum all the way down Jungkook’s throat.

When the last drop is spent, they both collapse wet and chirping on the soaked sheet fabric. You almost want to ask Yoongi for a last dessert, but the teacakes are all gone. 

He also seems a little too preoccupied, so you’re worried.

“Yoongi, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s just,” he clicks his tongue as if evaluating an expensive wine, “that I could taste him completely.” Taehyung’s mouth is the one that hangs open now.

“For real?”

“It’s a, nice, nice taste,” Yoongi slurs, strength leaving his tongue.

It’s Taehyung who clicks Yoongi’s jaw back into place snapping, and rests his body next to you. Yoongi, he’s so fucked out, you can hear a programme loading. You can barely grasp that he’s the Creator. But you can’t know what happened during his time as an officer. 

“Baby, you did well,” you settle close on a pillow now. 

Yoongi hums in response to you under Taehyung’s caress. Yoongi gets the cum out of his eyes with several blinks and the help of Jungkook’s agile fingers.

Taehyung notices your absent gaze drift around the bed.

 

“What are you thinking?” he asks. You’re just smiling.

“You need to introduce me to that vintage thing.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teacakes will never be the same again.
> 
> I'll be back for more sub!BTS mischief soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone! 
> 
> Crossposted on my sub!BTS tumblr: [beyond-the-scenarios](https://beyond-the-scenarios.tumblr.com)


End file.
